Only You
by Fairytale'sHappyEnding
Summary: AU! FreMione ---Adik kecilmu atau gadis yang kau sukai—itu pilihan yang gila.--- Fred menceritakan kisah hubungannya dengan Hermione, dan konflik yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya karena dia tahu bahwa adiknya juga mencintai gadis yang dicintainya. Gadisnya.


**Disclaimer :** SEMUA chara di Harry Potter Fandom adalah milik tante Rowling (but I'd really love to have the Weasley Twin for myself :p)

**A/N :** (Kalo males baca, langsung di skip aja ke cerita)

Oke, Another Fremione story (yang kayaknya udah gw tulis dari dua taun lalu dan baru gw tengok lagi draft-nya tadi malem :p). As usual, I KNOW kalau pairing Fred/Hermione adalah pairing yang paling ga mungkin. Tapi apa mau dikata? Gw NGEFANS sama pairing ini. Dan lagipula ini FanFICTION. Semuanya bisa terjadi disini. Bener? Oke? Jadi snuck it up dan baca aja :D *digampar*

Dan sekali lagi gw ingatkan, kalo cerita ini sifatnya AU. Alternate Universe, guys. Dimana dalam cerita gw ini Fred NGGAK MENINGGAL dalam perang, dan George nggak kehilangan sebelah telinganya. Dan satu lagi gw ingetin, kalo cerita ini bersifat storyline. Jadi nggak akan ada banyak dialog--nyaris ga ada sama sekali, malah--dan rincian kejadian perkara.

Tadinya gw mau bikin draft ini jadi basic storyline cerita gw. Tapi entah kenapa setelah gw kasih liat ke salah satu temen gw, dia bilang ini udah berupa FanFict juga. Jadi ya udah gw sekalian publish aja. Eniwei, cerita gw ini storyline-nya nanti nyambung sama cerita gw yang sebelumnya. 'He's No You' (yang gw yakin udah tenggelem banget, karena gw publis FF itu kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu -.-) dan gw berpikir buat bikin lanjutannya, tapi kayaknya ntar (ga tau kapan) karena versi komplit cerita yang ini aja belum kelar.

Oke, cukup curhat dan basa-basi super gejenya. Akhir kata, sangat menghargai kalau kalian mau sekalian me-review cerita gw. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Kau tahu dia sahabat adikmu. Kau tahu adikmu sudah lama memendam rasa padanya. Jauh sebelum mereka bisa dibilang sebagai remaja. Jauh sebelum kau sendiri jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menolaknya? Kilauan di mata coklatnya yang indah, dan kadang senyum lepasnya saat dia sedang bersama kedua sahabatnya. Entah sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikannya. Yang jelas kau tahu itu sudah mulai berlangsung lama. Jauh sebelum kau putus dengan Angelina, kau sudah memperhatikan kalau dia mulai tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, remaja yang sangat manis, sebenarnya. Kadang perfeksionisnya dan sikap soknya menyebalkanmu karena sikapmu yang sangat berlawanan dengannya.

Dia cerdas, sangat cerdas, dan semua orang mengakuinya. Dia memanfaatkan kecerdasannya dengan cara yang benar, menuruti semua peraturan yang ada. Sedangkan kau, lebih memilih menggunakan otak cerdasmu untuk bermain-main dengan kesenangan, menguji adrenalin dengan melanggar peraturan, bereksperimen dengan semua kejahilan yang ada. Dia sering memergokimu, tentu saja. Kadang bahkan tidak segan menghampirimu untuk memberitahu betapa bodoh dan berbahayanya perbuatanmu, memarahimu, melarangmu melakukan percobaan lain, apalagi yang subjek uji cobanya adalah anak-anak kelas satu. Kekeraskepalaanmu membuatmu selalu membantahnya, dan sikapnya yang sama kerasnnya denganmu membuatmu dan dia selalu bertengkar setiap kali dia memergokimu membuat onar, lagi. Dan entah sejak kapan perdebatan itu selalu menyenangkan, diam-diam kau selalu tersenyum sesudahnya. Dan kau tidak ingin memberitahu siapa-siapa, tidak bahkan pada saudara lelaki identikalmu.

Kau mulai sering memperhatikannya berada di sekitar perpustakaan saat kau mencari-cari buku yang bisa membantumu dalam penemuan barumu. Dia sangat sering berada disana, mengerjakan tugasnya atau sekedar membaca dalam ketenangan. Dan wajah seriusnya saat membaca mulai suka membuatmu tersenyum sendiri, walaupun setelah itu kau selalu memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa mengganggunya, menemui saudara dan teman-temanmu untuk membuat kejahilan baru atau sekedar mencari bahan tawa, berharap bisa menghapuskan bayangan wajahnya di benakmu.

Dia manis, sangat manis, bahkan adikmu sendiri menyadarinya. Diam-diam kau mulai sering memperhatikannya. Penampilan perdananya pada pesta dansa di kelas empatnya mencengangkanmu. Dia tampil jauh lebih cantik dari yang pernah kau bayangkan. Dan kau hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh. Melihatnya berdansa dan membayangkan kau sebagai pasangannya. Kau tahu kau tidak mungkin menghampirinya. Tidak dengan adanya adikmu yang juga memperhatikannya. Adik kecilmu atau gadis yang kau sukai—itu pilihan yang gila.

Semenjak kepergianmu dari sekolah pada tahun ketujuhmu, kau mulai merindukannya. Dua tahun penuh kau tidak mendengar kabarnya, hanya sesekali bertemu dengannya saat kau menjemput Harry bersama anggota orde atau saat dia berkunjung kerumah lamamu dan kebetulan kau sedang berada disana. Dan seperti biasa, kau hanya bisa membuat lelucon-lelucon dengan orang diseketarmu, yang kalau tidak membuatnya menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menatapmu dengan tajam, setidaknya bisa membuatnya sedikit tertawa.

Hampir dua tahun kau menyibukkan diri dengan toko barumu dan sesekali berkencan dengan beberapa orang, semuaya menyenangkan—untuk sementara. Tapi kau masih belum bisa merasakan getaran yang sama. Sampai saat itu tiba. Beberapa saat setelah perang berakhir, dia mulai tinggal dirumah lamamu. Adikmu sendiri yang mengundangnya, untuk 'mengajarinya beberapa hal sebelum mulai pelatihan auror', katanya. Dan kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membayar kerinduanmu akan sosoknya.

Ya, kau merindukannya, sangat merindukannya. Mendengarnya akan tinggal untuk beberapa saat dirumah lamamu membuatmu berdebar untuk beberapa lama. Sampai kau mulai sering untuk 'berkunjung' kesana setiap kali Ron sedang sibuk dengan pelatihannya, memandanginya sebentar dan kadang menemaninya saat dia sendirian. Kau bahkan dengan berani memintanya membantu di tokomu, 'daripada menganggur menunggu surat panggilan pekerjaan dari kementrian,' katamu. Padahal itu hanya alasanmu, hanya kedok untuk bisa 'mencuri' sedikit lebih banyak waktu bersamanya.

Hampir satu bulan yang kau habiskan dengannya, dan kau makin sering melihatnya disekitarmu, mengamatinya bekerja di tempatmu, kadang melihatnya tersenyum padamu, dan kau mulai bisa bercanda dengannya dan membuatnya tertawa bersamamu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau lakukan dulu-dulu. Itu semua cukup membuatmu meminta agar waktu bisa berhenti dan membiarkan dia terus berada didekatmu. Karena perasaanmu makin kuat, dan kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa membendungnya lagi seperti dulu.

Kau menjadi dekat dengannya melebihi dugaanmu, dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di toko bersamamu, dan beberapa kali bahkan tertidur di meja kerjanya saat menghitung pemasukan tokomu sampai pagi. Kau benar-benar bersyukur akan kerajinannya, karena saat dia tertidur kau malah bisa terjaga semalaman hanya untuk memandanginya saat dia terlelap dan meyelimutinya dengan hati-hati. Berpikir tidak akan ada yang bisa lebih membuatmu tenang daripada memandangnya tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya seperti ini.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuatmu bahagia seakan mau meledak selain saat dia dengan cemasnya merawat lukamu saat kau tidak sengaja melukai hampir setengah tanganmu sendiri ketika melakukan percobaan untuk penemuan produk barumu, dan dia merawat lukamu dengan ketelitian seorang penyembuh. Kalau saja bukan karena rasa sakitnya, kau pasti sudah berharap luka itu agar tidak pernah sembuh. Jadi kau bisa berlama-lama membiarkannya menyentuh tanganmu dan membalutnya dengan lembut. Karena tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dari itu, walaupun setelah itu dia lebih banyak melarangmu melakukan percobaan-percobaan yang menurutnya berbahaya, sehingga kini percobaan untuk produk toko lebih banyak ditangani oleh saudara kembarmu.

Kekeraskepalaannya dalam menjagamu kadang mengesalkanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa membantah saat dia dengan lembutnya menanyakan keperluanmu atau sekedar membawakanmu makan siang saat kau larut dalam pekerjaanmu. Kau selalu jadi yang lebih keras kepala dan lebih pembangkang ketimbang saudara kembarmu, tapi kau berhasil menekan sifatmu didepannya, lebih banyak mengalah dan membiarkannya merawatmu demi melihatnya tersenyum didepanmu. Dan hal ini mengejutkanmu, karena kau melihat dia juga tidak berusaha mengeluarkan sifat angkuhnya yang dulu kau kenal saat dia masih sekolah atau berusaha memarahimu sebanyak yang dilakukannya dulu. Dia kini lebih banyak bersikap manis dan memperhatikan kebutuhan toko dan kebutuhanmu. Senyumnya juga lebih sering kau lihat disekitarmu. Dan harus kau akui, kau hanya akan merasa nyaman saat dia berada di dekatmu.

Walaupun kadang pertengkaran kecil selalu terjadi, seperti saat kau dibakar rasa cemburu yang menggila ketika beberapa kali adikmu mengunjunginya saat sedang bekerja di tokomu, sikapnya yang jelas menunjukkan keinginan dan perhatian kepadanya cukup untuk membuatmu dengan 'tidak sengaja' menjatuhkan beberapa teleskop-meninju hingga dua diantaranya pecah. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu akan perhatian adikmu padanya, tapi perasaan cemburu ini membakar seperti api neraka, dan kau sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Setiap 'kunjungan' adikmu ke toko cukup untuk membuatmu kesal tidak karuan dan terang-terangan menolak berbicara dengannya seharian penuh. Kekanakan memang, dan kau sendiri tahu itu, tapi rasa kesalnya tidak kunjung bisa berkurang setiap kali, biarpun kau tahu ini gila. Ron adikmu sendiri, dan kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Kadang kau menyesal melihat kesedihan di wajahnya saat kau menolah untuk berbicara dengannya, dan berpikir bahwa kau tidak ingin membuatnya sedih seperti itu lagi. Tapi ternyata dialah yang lebih dulu menemukan cara untuk menenangkan kekesalanmu setiap kali kau melihat adikmu di sekitar toko lagi, dengan mengajakmu keluar untuk 'menemaninya makan es krim', yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum kembali, dan meminta maaf atas sikap kekanakanmu. Dan setiap kali, dia selalu memaafkanmu. Dari sekian banyak orang, kau merasa dialah yang paling bisa mengertimu, walaupun tanpa kata-kata yang perlu diucapkan orang kebanyakan.

Kau mulai merasakan perasaan itu semakin kuat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaanmu bersamanya. Kau sangat-sangat mencintainya. Setengah hatimu memberitahumu bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi setengahnya lagi berkata bahwa dia hanya melakukan semuanya sebagai seorang teman, teman kerja baginya, menganggapmu tidak lebih dari salah satu kakak sahabatnya. Dan kepeduliannya selama ini tidak lebih dari kepedulian seorang teman. Kau bahkan hampir saja menyerah dan mengikuti bagian setengah hatimu yang pesimis ini. Namun semuanya ternyata berubah.

Kau tahu itu saat dia berlari padamu suatu hari, beberapa saat setelah dia menerima panggilan kerjanya dari kementrian, dan memelukmu dengan spontan, memberitahumu dengan girang bahwa dia diterima untuk pekerjaannya, bahkan ketika adikmu berada satu lantai dibawah kalian berdua, kau orang pertama yang diberitahunya. Dan kau tahu, sejak saat itu kau selalu tahu bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Dan kau mulai mengeluarkan keberanianmu untuk mengajaknya berkencan, disela-sela pekerjaannya di kementrian, dan sesekali dia masih sempat membantumu dengan pemasukan dan pengeluaran di toko, kau tidak bisa berhenti kagum kepadanya. Kau tahu kau sangat mencintainya. setiap kali dia datang padamu menceritakan kekesalannya saat bekerja atau kecemasannya saat orangtuanya tidak memberinya kabar untuk sekian lama, kau selalu bisa menenangkannya dan membuatnya tertawa kembali, itu tidak begitu sulit bagimu, membuat orang-orang tertawa adalah keahlianmu sejak dulu. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena kali ini kau merasakan rasa senang yang nyata saat melihat dia tertawa lepas di hadapanmu. Kau tahu kau menyayanginya.

Entah sejak kapan kau mulai tidak bisa lepas darinya, dia seolah sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupmu. Seolah sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin, setiap hari sepulang kerjanya dia akan mampir ke tokomu untuk menceritakan semua kejadian di tempat kerjanya, atau hanya sekedar berbicara denganmu hingga dia lelah dan jatuh tertidur. Kadang kau bahkan harus memasang mantra peredam suara di sekitarnya untuk mencegah dia terbangun saat kau membopong dan membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar flatnya. Kau bahkan mengecup keningnya dan menyelimutinya dengan hati-hati, memandanginya sebentar sebelum menutup pintu dan ber-apparate kembali ke flat diatas tokomu. Menahan keinginan keras untuk membiarkan dia tetap tidur di tempatmu atau kau untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Kau harus tetap menjaga kedekatanmu dengannya agar tidak bisa dideteksi oleh orang lain, terutama oleh adikmu. Kau dan dia sama-sama tahu bagaimana perasaan adikmu kepadanya. Dan kalian hanya ingin menjaga perasaannya, setidaknya sampai dia siap untuk menerimanya. Dan kau tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau buat, dengan merahasiakan hubunganmu dengannya dari adikmu. Karena itu hanya akan menambah rasa bersalahmu padanya.

Setelah beberapa kali Ron datang ke tokomu dan menanyakan keberadaannya padamu, kau tahu bahwa sesuatu akan berubah. Beberapa kali Ron datang pada saat dia tidak ada atau belum pulang dari pekerjaannya. Namun beberapa kali pula kau tetap mengatakannya sedang tidak ada bahkan ketika dia sedang berada dikamar flatmu di lantai atas, beristirahat sejenak sepulang dari kerjanya. Kau hanya tidak ingin adikmu menemuinya. Itu akan menambah rasa cemburumu padanya. Kau tahu ini gila, dia adikmu sendiri, dan gadis yang kau cintai yang sedang bersamamu adalah sahabatnya sejak mereka masih bocah, dan adikmu sudah lama memendam rasa padanya, dan kau tahu itu. Semua orang tahu itu. Adikmu tidak pernah pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Hingga suatu saat kembaranmu datang menceritakan padamu, Ron datang tadi siang, mengeluh padanya dia merasa kehilangan sahabatnya. Dia bahkan merasa simpati pada cerita adikmu, yang memendam perasaan terhadapnya, terhadap gadismu, selama sekian tahun dan merasa gadis itu tidak pernah membalasnya. Dia bahkan hampir menangis saat menceritakannya, adikmu tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Saudara kembarmu memintamu mempertimbangkan lagi hubunganmu dengannya, karena semakin lama ini akan semakin semakin rumit, dan mereka semua tahu, bahwa jika mereka mengakui hubungan mereka pun, ini akan membunuhnya, membunuh adikmu sendiri secara perlahan. Ini sudah cukup untuk membuatmu merasa seperti penjahat, seperti merampas sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik adikmu selama ini. Adikmu lebih dulu menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya. Kau mulai bimbang dengan semua keputusanmu selama ini.

Kali berikutnya saat adikmu datang kesana, kau tidak hanya merasakan cemburu yang biasanya, kau juga merasakan dilema yang luar biasa berkelebat di dalam dadamu. Kau bisa melihat kegelisahan yang luar biasa di wajah adikmu, seperti yang diceritakan oleh saudara kembarmu. Keputusasaan yang mendalam. Bahkan sebelum dia mulai berbicarapun kau tahu apa yang akan dia beritahukan kepadamu. Hermione Granger. Tidak pernah ada topik lain selain itu. Sebisa mungkin kau menahan amarahmu yang selalu meletup-letup, dan kembali mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Berusaha menjadi seorang kakak yang baik untuknya. Walaupun dalam hati kau tahu bahwa kau melakukan semua ini untuk menutupi kesalahanmu. Kau merasa bersalah karena memiliki gadis yang sudah sejak lama dicintainya. Haruskah kau melepaskannya? Demi adikmu?

Pikiran itu terus berkecamuk di kepalamu. Berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu. Kau merasa sangat bersalah saat Hermione dengan wajah bingung dan terlukanya berkali-kali menanyakan kenapa kau nampak berubah. Kau mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Dan perasaan bersalah itu kian membesar saat beberapa kali kau melihatnya menangis, menceritakan pada Ginny bahwa dia tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang yang benar-benar dia sayanginya bisa mendadak berubah seperti ini. Dari ekspresi wajah Ginny yang bingung kau bisa tahu bahwa memang tidak ada seorangpun orang terdekatmu yang mengetahui hubunganmu dengannya selama ini.

Hingga tekanan-tekanan itu semakin lama semakin membuatmu gila. Dan untuk kesekian kalianya dalam perdebatanmu dengannya, kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Tidak akan berhasil, kau berdusta. Meskipun kau tahu kebohongan semacam itu tidak akan berhasil untuk gadis se-brilian dia. Dan itulah yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia bisa menebak dengan tepat alasanmu mengakhiri semuanya. Dan kau tidak lagi bisa mengelak. Idiot, ya. Karena pada akhirnya kau tetap mengatakan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Kau mencintainya. Tapi kau juga tidak ingin membuat adikmu sebegitu terluka. Yang tidak kau sadari adalah, bahwa saat ini kau juga tengah melukai perasaannya. Perasaan gadis yang kau cintai. Dan perasaaanmu juga.

Dan itulah terakhir kali kau pernah melihatnya. Berhari-hari kau pergi menyendiri, menenangkan pikiranmu dan menghindari semua masalah ini. Saat kau kembali kau hanya menemukan sebagian isi lemari yang biasa terisi oleh baju-bajunya kini kosong tak bertuan. Dia telah pergi. Meninggalkanmu dan semua keputusan bodohmu yang kau tahu pasti akan selalu kau sesali. Dan kau tahu itu. Meskipun kau hanya bisa memendamnya seorang diri.

Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Dan kini kau sudah mulai bisa berdiri dan membuat orang-orang tertawa dengan leluconmu lagi. Walaupun di dalam sana kau tahu tawamu tidak akan pernah selepas dulu, saat dia masih berada di sisimu. Tidak ada seorangpun lagi yang membicarakan gadis itu secara intensif, terutama saudara kembar identikmu, karena dari semua orang, hanya dialah yang tahu apa yang sudah kau alami. Kau bahkan menghindari rumah untuk menghindari mendengar kabar tentang dirinya. Kabar terakhir yang kau dengar dia dan adikmu kini sudah bertunangan. Reaksi pertama yang bisa kau pikirkan hanyalah tertawa. Menertawakan betapa ironisnya keputusanmu saat itu, dan betapa bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun kau masih belum bisa melupakannya.

Dan kini, saat kau berdiri di tempatmu sekarang ini, meracik ramuan baru untuk produk lelucon konyolmu, kau tahu bahwa sesekali bayangannya masih melintas di dalam ingatanmu. Dan kau sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun, pikiranmu akan selalu tertuju padanya. Dan hanya dia. Satu-satunya gadis yang senyumannya cemerlangnya dapat membuat lelucon terburukmu pun menjadi seperti sebuah mahakarya. Hermione Granger. Hanya dia.

* * *

**A/N** (lagi) : Oke, gimana? Cukup menyentuh? Geje? Crunchy (baca : garing)? Review ya :D


End file.
